rogerrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
List Of Cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey, & Louie Jose Carioca Clara Cluck Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen and The Band Concert Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphan's Benefit Toby Tortoise, Girl Bunnies, and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Colorful Quilted Floor from Lullaby Land Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as witch) and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, One of the Baby Pegasuses, Cossack Flowers, One of the Unicorns, Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper (mentioned), Bambi, Great Prince, Faline and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Character resembling Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter and Hat resembling Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Br'er Rabbit, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat, Doorknob and Character resembling Bulb-horn Bird from Alice in Wonderland Sheep resembling Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Hazel and Beelzebub from Trick or Treat Several Vehicles from Susie the Little Blue Coupe Peter Pan (mentioned), Tinker Bell, John Darling, Peter Pan’s Shadow and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Jock from Lady and the Tramp '' Maleficent's Goons from ''Sleeping Beauty Bull resembling Babe from Paul Bunyan Penguin Waiters and Silhouette version of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Snake-like Character resembling Kaa from The Jungle Book Pongo and Perdita (appearing as toys) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians '' Piglet from ''Winnie the Pooh featurettes Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny prototype Grey colored version of Marc Antony Same Song from Smile, Darn Ya, Smile Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Do-Do Character resembling George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Character resembling Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin Granny (mentioned) Character resembling Cecil Turtle Character resembling Michigan J. Frog MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Barney Bear Purple colored version of George Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Willie Whopper Dog Mary Paramount Pictures Betty Boop Character resembling Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle from Whoops! I’m a Cowboy and The Hot Air Salesman Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Universal Studios Woody Woodpecker Character resembling Wally Walrus Gold colored version of Papa Panda Chilly Willy (mentioned) Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures Character resembling Gandy Goose Timid Pig from How Wet Was My Ocean Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion and Mrs. Jones Rest Farm Pat Sullivan Felix the Cat Cartoon Network Detxer Dee Dee Mom * Dad * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Cow * Chicken * The Red Guy * The Kids Next Door * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Professor Utoinum * Mojo Jojo * Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Amoeba Boys * The Gangreen Gang * Courage the Cowardly Dog, Muriel, Eustace * Mordecai & Rigby (from The Regular Show) * Benson * Skips * Pops * Muscle Man * High Five Ghost * Thomas (Goat) * Margaret * Eileen * Mike, Lu, Og, Lancelot * Ed, Edd n Eddy * The Kanker Sisters * Johnny 2x4 * Plank * Sarah * Jimmy * Kevin * Rolf * Nazz * Eddy's Brother * Billy, Mandy, Grim, Nergal Jr., Eris, Harold, Irwin, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, Skarr, Hoss Delgado, Count Dracula, Pud'n, Mindy, And Gladys * Ben Gwen Kevin Grampa, Max Vilgax * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Lady Rainicon * Marceline The Vampire Queen * Lumpy Space Princess * The Ice King * Flame Princess * Sunny, Li'l D, Madison, Philly Phil, Eddie, Tamika, Kim and Kam (from Class of 3000) * Robot Chicken, Mad Scientist, Nerd, Ailens, Gummy Bear, Bloopers Host * Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Sampson, Edward, Steer Scoutmaster, Slinkman, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Ms. Doe, Chip and Skip, Dave, Ping Pong, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, and Almondine (from Camp Lazlo) * Adam, Jake, Windsor, Slips, Lupe, Ingrid, Henry, Kerry, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mrs. Warthdog (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey) * Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Frankie, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, Duchess, Terrence, Goo, Uncle Pockets, and Cheese (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Ami, Yumi, Kaz, Jang Keng, and Tekirai (from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Alfe, Roba, and Horace (The Problem Solverz) * The Wattersons (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Rikochet, Buena Girl, The Flea, Pulgita, Masked Dog, Penny Plutonium, El Malefico, Masked Toilet, Misterioso Grande, Chinche, Snowpea, Cindy Slim, French Twist, El Rey, Abuelito, and Timmy Of A 1,000 Masks (Mucha Lucha) (Originally from Kid's WB!) * Juniper Lee, Jasmine Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) * Jonesy Garcia, Caitlin Cookie, Wyatt Williams, Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Starr, Coach Halder, Ron the Rent-a-Cop, the Clones, Tricia Holmes, Mandy, Gwen, Marlowe, Charmaine, Darth Mall, Julie (6teen) * Chris McLean, Chef Htachet, The Total Drama Revenge of the Island Contestants, the veteran Total Drama Contestants, the Pahkitew Island Contestants * Reef, Fin McCloud, Emma, Broseph, Lo Ridgemount, Jonny, Wipeout, Sonny and Buster (Stoked) * Kai, Jay, Nya, Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu- (from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Corey, Laney, Kin, Kon, Trina, and Mina (Grojband) Deleted\Unused Cartoon Characters Deleted\Unused Cartoon Characters Walt Disney Chip 'n Dale Dolores the Elephant One of the Vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio Prince of the Isle of Jazz from Music Land Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer Ben Ali Gator, One of the Centaurettes and Zeus from Fantasia Ichabod's Horse and Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Princess Tiger Lily from Peter Pan '' Warner Bros. Gorilla Waiter from ''Lady, Play Your Mandolin! Witch Hazel '' ''Petunia Pig '' ''Pepe Le Pew '' ''Claude Cat '' ''Hippety Hopper '' MGM Junior Tom and Jerry Wolf from ''Red Hot Riding Hood Police Inspector from Who Killed Who Rural Rooster from The Hick Chick Turkey from Jerky Turkey Flip the Frog Cat from The Cat That Hated People Two of the Animals from King Sized Canary Paramount Pictures Little Lulu Popeye Bluto Olive Oyl Superman Casper the Friendly Ghost Baby Huey Herman and Katnip Moon from By the Light of the Silvery Moon Universal Studios Andy Panda One of the Clouds from Pantry Panic 20th Century Fox Pictures Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle Columbia Pictures The Fox and the Crow Yakky Doodle Dick Tracy Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: Most can be seen in the second disc. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland '' *Elliott from ''Pete's Dragon '' *Emperor Kuzco from The ''Emperor's New Groove these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell and Marvin the Martian, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created or adapted to cartoons after 1948. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been argued that the characters may have "existed" in the Toon world before being "discovered" and featured in real productions. Category:Toons Category:Characters